User talk:PurpleIsGood
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Remember me? I've set up shop here on the Fanon wiki, but I'm still a little lost, so for now I'll just be posting blogs of some of my better ideas from the Wishlist. Just thought I'd let you know, and if you can point out to me where all the good stuff is on this site, that would be appreciated. Cobalt32 15:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey.I put this in bold for...well bold is kinda self-explanatory. I saw the message you left.I wondered if there was supposed to be spaces there! Microsft Word was always making me do it, so I'd fallen into the habit,then a friend told me they weren't supposed to be there, which is what I originally thought. It's gonna take a while before I get back into the habit, so if it really bugs you than feel free to edit them correctly {although that's alot of rime that could well-spent doing something else... ;) }. If you have read my work you will have notices part III has a shitload of typos at the very end. My litearay prowess is amazing (English-since everyone else im my class cant even read for shit,this it's the only subject i can let out my innate narcissism,which if I was as good at other thing as this,would me mitigated),but I said nothing about my typing :D Anyway,schoool calls :( Catch me in chat ''' '''Ukantor 7:28 (UK time) Heya Purple As the title says just stopping by to say hi. Well that, and I never figured out if your still in the clan or not so I thought I'd ask xD. Cya around, [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 00:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Visualizing By visualizing, do you mean drawing my creations? I'm planning a creature that's half-man, half-bear. And some new species of dragons. Pinguinus impennis 01:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made the Beorns. Do you think you could draw it? Pinguinus impennis 01:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW; can I create my own regions, like forests and deserts? Pinguinus impennis 01:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean I can't make region articles in the main namespace? Pinguinus impennis 02:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why can't I put it in the main namespace? Pinguinus impennis 02:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) HEY THIS IS Chameleoshunter :)) i dont know how to thank tou for making my Gioulodon better :)thanks man !! hi... First i would like to thank you for all your support Secound,Your Monsters are realy AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Chie.. 19:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Zelda pic? Hi. Where did you get that The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stalfos picture on your infobox? Is it like a concept or something? Zeldas ganon 02:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Purpleisgood, this is Digiquo (the guy with the salamander on top of the flaming helmet; used to be the freaky venusaur). I've kinda already gotten the OK from the mother wiki to do this (Vesuvius and Aandrew07 said it was fine), but I'd like your permission to create an explicit contents page here on the Fanon. I won't make it if I can't get my security stuff to work (it'll prevent anonymous users from accessing the pages). So uh, leave your answer right under this.Digiquo 23:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Digiquo Reply It's Japanese. Means "light". I Live! Hey man, I know I haven't been on a while (kinda got finished with Tri but MH3G has got me back here) but I've noticed none of my articles have gotten any comments this whole time. So far I've only posted them as user blogs; is that the right way to post stuff, or am I supposed to link them somwehere else? Cobalt32 (talk) 02:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I've been meaning to do that but I forgot. Thanks for not deleting them,t hough; I'll be sure to remember in future. :) Hey Naww Man Purple, that "M'kay" I posted was an agreement. Demote the shit out of me! You guys are much more capable of handling the Fanon Wiki, I got my duties over on the main wiki to worry bout. :) Have fun! TigrexJeff (talk) 00:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there (again) Hey purple, I'm back (first time this wiki loaded on my computer in a while) Do you mind promoting me back to admin? I plan on editing stuff for grammar and stuff later this week and would appreciate it if i could edit everything without getting someone to remotely unlock it every time i asked Thanks Abhi09 17:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi there, i really dont know how to use these talk pages or if this is the right place to put this kind of thing or whatever, but just wanted to say that your drawings on your profile page look really really awesome. sooo keep up the good work and stuff. and sorry if i just screwed something up trying to do this.Werequaza86 (talk) 21:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Werequaza86